staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Domisie - Dzień na nie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Mysia Klinika i Doktorek Humorek - odc. 11; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Różnorodność w przyrodzie, odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Galeria - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2255 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5612 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5612); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce Błękitna Planeta cz. 3 (Blue Planet - A Natural History of the Oceans); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2387; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ranczo - odc. 68 - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2256 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2388; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy się lepi, odc. 28 (Sticky Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Rejs Tomka, odc. 3 (Thomas Sets Sail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 85 - Naciągacze - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas na dokument - Oni 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Licencja na film - Miłość to tylko słowo (LOVE IS A FOUR LETTER WORD) 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Harvey Frost; wyk.:Teri Polo, Barry Bostwick, Donna Mills; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Dawno temu w Ameryce (Once Upon a Time in America) 219'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1984); reż.:Sergio Leone; wyk.:Robert De Niro, James Woods, Elizabeth McGovern; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 84; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 391 Obca w mieście; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 142 (368) Straszna noc; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 725 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 27; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Chłopi - odc. 11/13 Scheda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Tajemnice tajnej służby (Secrets of the Secret Service); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/68 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Amisz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 726 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 6 (Lie to me s. I ep. 6 Do Not Harm); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kocham Kino - Volver (Volver) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Tajemnice tajnej służby (Secrets of the Secret Service); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 6 (Lie to me s. I ep. 6 Do Not Harm); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Volver (Volver) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Art Noc - Przeklęte tango! Daniel Melingo na zamku w Janowcu (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2011); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Sława i chwała - odc. 2 Zawierucha; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Eurozmiany - Białystok. Oczy dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:37 Eurozmiany - Pacanów. Koziołek Matołek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Prosto z lasu 17:15 Fakty 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Rozmowa Faktów 17:40 Narciarski raport 18:05 Kowalski i Schmidt 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:50 Pogoda 18:51 Strefa kibica 19:30 Telesprzedaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:05 Pogoda 22:07 Narciarski raport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 20; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 24:00 Islam w nowym klimacie (Islam in a Cold Climate); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1878) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (6) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (26) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (35) 08:40 Pies Huckleberry (36) 08:50 Pies Huckleberry (37) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (182) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (139) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (214) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (392) 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (27) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (74) 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (3) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1472) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (19) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (393) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (261) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1473) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 E. Wedel - wygraj bilety na UEFA EURO 2012 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich (293) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (4) 21:00 Hotel 52 (4) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (4) 23:00 Kości (19) 00:00 Kości (20) 01:00 Zagadkowa Noc (817) 03:00 Tajemnice losu (964) TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango - Telezakupy 07:30 Julia (58) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1578) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (17) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (50) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (28) 14:40 Detektywi (930) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (907) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2012) 16:55 Ukryta prawda (29) 17:55 Julia (59) 18:25 Detektywi (931) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1579) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (908) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje (4) 22:30 Przynęta 00:55 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (2) 01:30 Superwizjer (955) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:20 Arkana magii 03:40 Rozmowy w toku (2012) 04:00 Nic straconego TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:30 Morze miłości - odc. 12, Meksyk 2009 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989-2001 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 3, Meksyk 2011 10:25 Eva Luna - odc. 2, USA, Wenezuela 2010 11:25 Eva Luna - odc. 3, USA, Wenezuela 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Morze miłości - odc. 13, Meksyk 2009 16:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne 2 - odc. 16, Australia 2009 17:00 Eva Luna - odc. 4, USA, Wenezuela 2010 18:00 Eva Luna - odc. 5, USA, Wenezuela 2010 19:00 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 4, Meksyk 2011 20:00 Anakonda - thriller, USA, Brazylia, Peru 1997 21:50 Krzysztof Rutkowski, słucham? - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 22:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 5, USA 2009 23:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 6, USA 2009 0:45 Kickbokser 4 - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 2:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:50 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:40 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Rezydencja - odc. 57; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 4 - Rower - monstrum (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 546 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 882; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tata Kazika na żywo; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Opole 2009 na bis /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 394* Hormony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sztuka życia - Sylwia Gliwa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kraj się śmieje - Publiczność interaktywna (2); STEREO 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 546 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 12 - Bohater dnia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Glina - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Opole 2009 na bis /16/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 4 - Rower - monstrum (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 12 - Bohater dnia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 546; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia